


Never Again

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: His body had reacted before he could beg it to ignore Kazuya, and now he had a problem that he didn’t feel ready to deal with, nor to explain.





	Never Again

Nakamaru was starting to believe he wasn’t getting to the end of the dinner alive.

When Kazuya had asked him to grab something to eat together, he had seen nothing bad about it.

It wasn’t rare for them to meet outside of work, and even less it was for them to end up at the younger’s place.

Kame liked having people around, and after years of friendship Yuichi had stopped wondering why he wouldn’t have rather gotten out to eat at some restaurant.

They had taken some sushi on their way and once home they had sat at the kitchen table, eating and distractedly watching something at the TV.

And Nakamaru was actually trying to follow what was happening on screen, when his gaze had rested on his friend.

Well, of course he had eaten sushi with Kame before.

He had, he was sure, it was just that...

He wondered if in those previous occasions, the younger had been this lewd while eating it.

Maru knew perfectly well how seductive Kame managed to be when he wanted to, and in time he had learnt not to fall into that trap when the other man just wanted to have fun, but that night there was something different.

His body had reacted before he could beg it to ignore Kazuya, and now he had a problem that he didn’t feel ready to deal with, nor to explain.

He tried to focus on the food, but as much as he did his eyes moved back to Kamenashi, and on his tongue resting underneath the rice, bringing it to his lips, which closed around it and...

His leg jerked, likely because of how nervous he was, but Kame didn’t look surprised by it.

He looked at him, a nasty smile on his face, and he kept eating while talking absolutely casually to him.

“If you really want to restrain yourself and you’re afraid you can’t, I’ve got handcuffs in that drawer.” he said, as if he was saying the most natural thing in the world.

“Re... restrain from what? I’m not doing anything and...” he stammered, then frowned. “Wait, why do you have handcuffs in the kitchen?”

“I know you well enough to say you don’t want to know.” the younger replied, pushing his plate away and looking back at him. “Well, if you decline the offer you’ve got two other options: you can take care of it yourself, mi bathroom es su bathroom, don’t worry, or...” he got his chair closer to the elder’s, unceremoniously resting a hand on his crotch, grabbing another piece of sushi with the other. “Or you can keep eating and let me take care of it. I’d choose the second, but don’t feel obliged.”

Yuichi would’ve willingly hit his head against the table.

Or hit Kazuya’s, whatever worked.

He realized how stupid the whole thing was, but once felt Kame’s hand on him his brain had practically melted, and so he had decided to keep still, letting the other man take it as an invitation to go on.

Kame was almost surgical, and it was a complete liberation for him.

He let the younger undo his trousers, searching a direct contact with his cock and wrapping his hand around it, stroking him steadily, managing to keep eating at the same time, his eyes fixed on him.

Nakamaru knew his embarrassment wasn’t getting any worse than this, so he fed on those filthy looks the other threw at him, letting his expert hand bring him quickly to completion.

Kame didn’t seem to find the whole thing weird; he grabbed a tissue and cleaned up his hand, then went back to his place and smiled to his guest as if nothing had happened.

“So.” he started talking again after a few seconds, while Yuchi still kept still. “Do you want to know why I have handcuffs in the kitchen now?”

“I know you well enough to say you’ll tell me anyway. Right?” he managed to reply, still befuddled, while his friend burst out laughing.

Whether Kame liked to have people home or not, he didn’t care.

If he wanted them to have dinner together, next time they would’ve gone to a damn restaurant.

Possibly, in a very crowded one.

It was going to take him some time before being able to be alone with him again.


End file.
